Various embodiments of this disclosure relate to digital images and, more particularly, to facilitating legal approval of digital images.
In some environments, before posting a photograph of a person, approval is needed from that person. This may be the case, for example, in business environments or when the photo is to be posted publicly on blogs or social media sites. Acquiring these approvals can become complicated, especially when many people appear in the photo or when the photographer does not know the people in the photo.
A conventional method of handling this problem is to manually get written permission from each photo subject after taking the photo. This process can include (1) capturing the photo; (2) showing the photo to each subject of the photo; and (3) requesting each subjects name and written permission to post the photo. This method leaves large room for error, and errors can be costly. If a photo is uploaded without the approval of even a single subject, the person who uploaded it, or an organization associated with that person, may be sued.
GlobalEdit's GlobalEdit™ software is an online collaboration tool for approving photos. While it enables aspects of the above process to be performed online, it still leaves room for error by requiring the publisher to approve or reject photos just prior to publication.